


Summer Tale

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 他们在故事里讲故事。





	Summer Tale

**Author's Note:**

> 学生paro，半真半假，界限模糊，没有合理解释，不要较真。

他们分食双棍冰棒，一人捏一边轻轻用力，对半分开的轻微脆响像一把剪刀划开春夏黏着的身躯，口袋似的倾泻出连绵的蝉鸣，干燥的热风，庭院中三色紫阳花的幽暗香味和窗台透明风铃折射出的彩虹。

夏天刚露面便耀武扬威地咬掉人的耐心和精力。

刚撒过水的路面让黄昏有所缓和的温度蒸腾回升，Sabo撩开潮湿的刘海抹了把汗，垮下表情说了句好热，拖长的扁平语调显得有气无力，连凉爽的冰棒都没办法给他更多安慰。他动动手指，浅黄色的冰随着木棍打转甩出几滴黏糊糊的糖水，引来一串黑线似的蚂蚁，他盯着地面出了神。

Ace突然凑过来大叫“不要浪费不吃给我吃”，Sabo刚想说吃你自己的去，抬眼看见黑发青年咔哧咔哧两口下去剩个光秃秃的木棍叼在齿间，笑得白牙反光，灿烂又热烈，全然不把天空中燃烧的巨大热源放在眼里，于是出口的话变成“冰吃太快头疼我可不会同情你”。

上个星期Luffy去Usopp家做实训作业顺便留宿，Sabo和Ace正大光明拉起窗帘关上灯窝在沙发里看恐怖片，背后感觉凉飕飕的不知道是空调风的作用还是恐怖镜头带来的心理暗示。总之等Sabo被勒得喘不过气来才发现Ace手脚并用把他当抱枕搂着，眼睛眨也不眨盯着屏幕里若隐若现的影子，嘴里冰块随着诡异的配乐嚼得嘎嘣响。

Sabo见桌上零食堆压着两叠空冰格，凑到他耳边问“你是不是把我的咖啡冰块吃光了”，Ace尚且沉浸在恐怖氛围里吓得浑身一抖，反应过来讪笑着说“给你留了一盒在冰箱”。Sabo手腕被他紧紧握着，有点疼，但金发青年没挣脱也没出声指出，他习惯这种力道，就像习惯对方其他古怪的癖好——喜欢嚼冰块，无事可做时手里总要摆弄点东西，特指Sabo的手指。

Sabo说：“既然怕得要死你一开始就不要选恐怖片。”Ace嘴里反驳自己完全不怕，却在剧情走向高潮的前一秒骤然噤声，藏在Sabo肩膀后隔着薄薄的T恤用牙齿磨他肩胛骨的凸起，露出警觉的双眼屏气凝神等这段过去，才长舒一口气说：“谁叫其他电影你会中途睡着，只有恐怖片不会。”

Sabo想说自己看任何电影都会中途睡着，只有恐怖片因为Ace害怕中无意识的骚扰而保持清醒，但秘密自有其乐趣，他索性默认了Ace的说法。两人看完电影在沙发上睡得东倒西歪，第二天Ace就因为过量咖啡因和冰块的双重刺激导致肠胃炎，Sabo模仿Garp的字迹往学校递了两份请假条，陪Ace在医院挂了药水才让后者从喝水都吐的状况中缓过来。

想到这里，Sabo递到一半的冰棒中途转弯收回来，Ace接了个空，耍赖似地往Sabo身上压，伸长手臂直接用抢的。“我就咬一口，舔一口也行。”Sabo本就怕热，被他闹得又出了一身汗，满鼻子他们共用柔顺剂的马鞭草香味和对方身上独有的暖烘烘的潮热味道。

Sabo头昏脑涨，一巴掌摁上那张脸让他离远点，Ace乖乖收回手的几秒安静像酝酿更大阴谋的前兆，果然，下一秒他故意坏心眼地抱住Sabo的胳膊，金发青年袖口下裸露在外的每一寸皮肤都被他捂得严严实实，Sabo挣脱不开，翻着白眼发出自暴自弃的叹息。

Ace得逞后笑嘻嘻地说：“你身上凉凉的。”

黑发青年一年四季热得像个天然火炉，这点特性在冬天很便利，Sabo已经习惯在睡觉时先把脚伸进他的被子焐热，或是随时随地往他衣领里塞冻僵的手。然而一旦到夏天，没空调的情况下Sabo甚至不想靠近他半米以内。偏偏Ace本人完全不怕热，有空没空拉着Sabo往外跑，热衷把自己的肤色晒得一年比一年深。

Ace脱掉高中校服衬衣单套黑色背心，眯着狭长双眼黑起脸，凶神恶煞地蹲在初中部大门口等Luffy放学的样子一度吓坏众多单纯的小朋友，被保安大叔上前盘问过两回，全靠Sabo一脸纯良地解围。

后来Luffy不知从哪凑够五个人成立了大航海黄金梅丽探险部，每天和风格迥异的小伙伴到处找地方疯，间接让他们两个错开离校高峰期，避免了被当成勒索初中生零花钱的可疑不良仔抓起来的结局。

这事让Sabo嘲笑至今，说归说，他还挺羡慕对方不怕热的体质，毕竟一到这个季节离开空调房恨不得立刻宕机进入夏眠期的人不是Ace。

“我中暑了你负责把我扛回家。”Sabo放弃抵抗也降低了戒备心。Ace假意点头，视线从Sabo脑袋旁穿过扬起手高兴地叫Luffy的名字，Sabo连忙转头，空荡荡的校门口连只虫子都没有，立刻明白自己上了当。他感到手中一空，扭回视线看见Ace得意洋洋地把到手的冰棒完完整整舔了一遍。

Sabo抬高的声音颇有几分破罐子破摔的意味，“别以为你舔过一遍我就不敢吃！”Ace揉着对方金色的脑袋躲来躲去笑得浑身发颤，差点捏不住手中的小木棍。随之抖落的糖水顺着他高举的手臂流下来，Ace还像小时候那样不怕脏，伸出舌头抢上去，Sabo退开的同时发出嫌弃的响亮声音。

Sabo看着Ace肉粉色的舌头突然说：“我又知道了一件你做不到的事——你舔不到自己的胳膊肘。”Ace不疑有他，下一秒便抬高手肘去证实自己可以做到。得到注定的失败后抬眼见Sabo忍笑的表情，才发觉自己傻到重蹈覆辙——上一次是尝试手揪耳朵舔鼻尖，于是窘迫又恼怒地说：“你只是想看我出丑。”

Sabo摊开手掌竖在Ace面前，细长手指两两相并，严肃又真诚地回答：“Live long and prosper。”Ace叼着冰棒把他摁进身后的草坪上挠痒痒，草汁水珠滚湿了衬衣染上浅淡的青绿色，像晚春遗留下的最后色彩追上他们的步伐，伙同漂浮的轻快笑声一起暂时遮住夏日凝视的目光。

“你们关系比一般亲兄弟还好啊。”和Luffy一起走出校门的Sanji看见旁若无人疯闹的两个高中生，轻飘飘地说道。

Sabo听了什么都没说，坐起来笑眯眯地和来人打招呼，顺手拍掉裹进Ace黑发里的细草叶，倒是Ace开玩笑地回答：“因为Sabo是我和Luffy的神仙教母。”

——你们关系比一般亲兄弟还好啊。

这句话Ace、Sabo包括Luffy从小到大不知道听了多少回，每一次都像在提醒同一个屋檐下生活的他们是多么奇怪的组合。简单概括一下，Sabo和Ace收养了Luffy，他们又一起被Luffy的爷爷Garp收养。

当两个大的从打架中胜利归来，满身是伤还不忘把哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的更小只护在身后，这个脱线、暴力且善良的老头子大概觉得身边的麻烦小鬼多一个和三个并无区别，索性全带回家。后来Sabo和Ace被Luffy日渐增长的闯祸能力搅得不得安宁时总会想，常年工作在外的Garp其实做了一个比他们原本以为的更一劳永逸的决定。

好在十到十七岁，没病没灾，一帆风顺，日子就这么奇怪又顺其自然得过过来了。

Ace虽一脸凶相、脾气暴躁，除了上课睡觉在走廊罚站，偶尔逃课打街机写检讨，从没惹出让人头痛的大麻烦。偏差值不理想差点不能和Sabo进同一所高中，也靠后者临考前的地狱补习低空飞过。高中进校入柔道部第一年IH闯进全国大赛拿了前三，觉得社团活动无趣，第二年退部和Sabo一起在Makino的咖啡厅打工补贴生活费。他没收到过情书，和单恋无缘，中二病在十岁之前治好了，懂得九十度弯腰道歉说谢谢，大体上是个直来直往的好青年。

相比之下Sabo就像中途点歪了技能树。孤儿院里和Ace揍哭抢Luffy帽子和午饭的小朋友团伙的人是他，苦练模仿Garp字迹写请假条和Ace带Luffy去河边游泳的是他，拿着Ace不知从哪搞来的假ID顶着诚实的脸去便利店买啤酒的是他；然而在家里存在两个常识白痴的情况下，洗衣做饭打扫卫生卖场采购准备便当分发零用钱，甚至缝补破袜子的也是他。Ace称他为神仙教母无可厚非，除了这些事不是他挥挥魔法棒完成的。

Luffy嘛，一直是他自己原本的样子。

某种意义上，他们在起点颇不走运的人生道路上没走太偏也是三个人互相拉扯、彼此塑造的结果。尤其两个兄长，五岁第一次相遇，一个偏激愤怒，一个困惑压抑，凑巧怀揣某种相同的向往。之后一起打架，恶作剧，一起收养Luffy到被收养，应付Luffy惹出的乱子，一起上学和生活，形影不离索性变得和呼吸一样理所当然。

Sabo当然知道那句话是什么意思。

普通亲兄弟也许不发生争执，没有隐瞒和秘密；但他们不会在沙发里塞进彼此身体的空隙，不会随意躺在对方背上、枕膝盖打游戏或看书然后睡过去，不会摆弄另一个人的手指像指纹里藏着通往秘密的迷宫，更不会分食同一根棒棒糖和冰棒。

Sabo的青春期度过得波澜不惊，有一部分原因在于早在那之前他就模糊掉了他和Ace关系的界限，即使旁人以兄弟定义，他自己知道远不止如此。当黑发青年和他脸颊上的雀斑第一次出现在Sabo的性幻想中，后者更多的是松了一口气。

但那个梦终究没有后续，Sabo无意探究出明确的双向性，就像他不曾问过Ace退出部门活动和他一起打工的真正理由，这些改变相比他们前段人生中被迫接受的现实和必须作出抉择的时刻实在不值一提，Sabo干脆把它扫到一堆待办的生活琐事之后。你看，它其实远没有今天的晚饭重要。

Sabo不觉得可惜，只要Ace和Luffy早上睡眼惺忪地端着盘子在厨房排排站，他就乐意用一大袋培根和半米高的香蕉松饼喂饱他们。如今他们在这个世界中，便选择用这种方式活，还轮不上谁评判对与错。

然后他们必须面对同一件事，升学。

这件事早在两个星期前就有老师找Sabo去办公室谈过，后者当时明确了早稻田的新闻传媒方向，只是这么久过去，他迟迟鼓不起勇气告诉Ace。Ace以前说过自己会就近选择或者干脆毕业直接工作，就当方便照顾Luffy，这意味着毕业后Sabo将会离开两人独自前往东京。

分离似乎是一个不可避免的选项，有趣的是，Sabo主动走向它，就像五岁的他主动走向另一个男孩。

这天Ace牵着被套的两个角和Sabo一起把刚晒过的被子套好，黑发青年站在沿窗斜打进来的夏日阳光里，空调风过滤掉温度留下浅金的色泽。两人颇有默契地对齐边角同时抖动手腕直至布料贴合平整，Ace放下被子的同时留意到Sabo看过来的目光，毫无理由地笑起来，像聚光灯下的舞者一样闪闪发亮。

再也没有比现在更好的时刻，Sabo模模糊糊地想。他说出来，看见Ace的笑容凝固在嘴角，他有一瞬间后悔，下一秒又被更加强烈的确定取代，这股反扑之势如此强烈险些让他迷失在纷涌的的沸腾情绪中。Ace点点头，没说什么，先前僵硬的表情缓和下来，从Sabo手里接过叠好的被子塞进高处的柜子里，接着走出房间去冰箱里拿苏打水。

同一个星期六，Luffy被社团朋友叫去泡游泳池，Ace溜达进厨房坐在料理台上对满手满头面粉的Sabo说，“我们去抓锹甲吧，和以前一样。”在Sabo好奇的目光中，Ace随手用指腹擦掉他嘴角旁的蛋糕胚液，眼神亮得惊人。

锹甲的影子没看见，倒是半路上被聚拢的乌云和随之而来的倾盆大雨浇个正着。Ace的兴奋劲丝毫没被浇灭，计划之外的变故是乐趣的点缀，他扔掉手中的长网和捕捉箱，拉着Sabo奔跑在森林里。

灰白雨幕和惊雷让说话声难以传到对方耳中，Sabo光听见Ace的放声大笑，交握的手被雨水淋湿打滑，Ace却握得很紧。Sabo视线模糊分不清前路，只好盯着前方黑发青年发梢下的麦色皮肤，凸起又回落的肩胛骨像一只即将破蛹而出的蝴蝶。

四周是流动的灰绿色块，Sabo置身其中恍如一条船，岸边伫立着陌生人，互相凝视之后作出判断便将对方排除在外，彼此是短暂的过客，不变的只有他自身，还有永不停歇的河流，如此，他心甘情愿被带往通向奇妙世界的大门。

Ace虽没把他带往奇妙世界，但也没头没脑地闯进一个陌生的地方。Ace胡乱走完一条石子路，踏着上坡的石阶穿过一座生栎木神明鸟居。Sabo没来得及看两眼攀爬上青苔的柱，就被催着跑了几步绕过正面的向拜，进到一座颇具年代感的荒废隐岐造神社里。

Ace迫不及待脱下湿透的T恤和裤子，问一旁慢吞吞解衬衣扣子还不忘朝外看的Sabo，“你记得这里有废弃神社吗？”

金发青年摇摇头，“没有，也从来没听谁说过。”他走了几步靠近格窗，老旧开裂的地板因增加的重量不堪重负而咯吱作响，奇怪的是室内木头腐朽的潮湿味道很淡，Sabo吸吸鼻子，穿堂风一路裹挟浓烈的花香，浓郁过头反而让Sabo连着打了好几个喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子说，“这个香味好呛。”

Ace走上来瞧了几眼，指着一个方向示意他看过去，Sabo这才留意到他们刚匆匆路过的参道旁有一整片开得如火如荼的紫阳花。雨水打落花瓣铺出地毯似的道路，天地间的色彩被洗刷得淡薄失真，唯独这一角纷繁得旁若无人。Ace在风中嗅了嗅，说我怎么没闻到，紫阳花一向没什么香味。

Sabo若有所思，拧干衣服搭在一块歪斜的格窗板上后盘腿坐下，突然出声：“我听说，落了紫阳花瓣的路连通生死，能闻到花香的人代表曾从彼岸归来。”Ace因他的话肩膀一抖，下意识往后者身边靠，紧张兮兮地抓起他的手说：“你能不能不要讲这么恐怖的话。”

“现在气氛好啊，有蜡烛就能玩百物语。”Sabo撑着下巴任由Ace低头摆弄自己的手指，知道他对怪谈一类的传说瘆得慌，故意幽幽地开口。恰好天色昏暗如黄昏，树木摆动，狂风呜咽，不知道有多应景。

Ace瞪了他一眼，眼中的威胁压不住紧张，Sabo把闷笑变为咳嗽捂在手心，笑着安抚他说：“好啦，干等也无聊，要不我给你讲个故事吧。”Ace警惕地眯起眼说：“不要恐怖故事，不许出现白影，狐火，森林迷失，窗帘后的眼睛，多出的台阶，隔墙的哭声和半夜突然响起的电话铃。”

“好。”Sabo回答得过于干脆导致Ace极其不信任地让他又保证一遍，“我发誓，这会是一个非常好的、关于追求梦想和自由的故事。”

Sabo清清嗓子——

** _那个世界只有大海和岛屿，想要的一切——名声，财富，力量——都能在大海上找到，于是大海成了某些人的家和坟墓，他们被称为海贼。有两个小男孩，一个身为贵族却唾弃自己身份想逃离家庭去往大海寻找真正的自由，另一个因从未见过面的父亲犯下的罪恶而生来背负全世界的敌意，想成为大海上名声最响亮的人，以此淡化血缘带来的头衔和命运。他们五岁相遇成为朋友，互称对方Ace和Sabo。_ **

“为什么用我们的名字？”Ace打断他。

“名字蕴含力量。”Sabo说，“墓碑上的名字代表亡者的一生，故事里的人被赋予名字代表我的每句话不过是另一个真实存在世界的缩影。你可以把它当成随口编出来的故事，但换句话说，它也有可能是真的。”

Ace看起来相当迷惑，并没有被Sabo奇怪的解释说服，但他明显比之前更有兴趣，他耸耸肩，说了句好吧，示意Sabo继续讲下去。

** _两个男孩很强，每天在约定的地方碰头，靠打劫富人、小偷、盗贼积攒财富为购买出海的船做准备。几年之后Garp带来Luffy，告诉Ace从今往后他们会作为兄弟一起生活。一开始Ace很讨厌弱小的Luffy，试图在穿越危险森林找Sabo的路上甩掉他，但Luffy铁了心要和Ace做朋友，被甩掉也好，被揍飞也好，无数次差点被野兽吃掉也好，他不懂得放弃，一直固执地跟随。最后Ace接纳了Luffy，因为Luffy告诉他孤独太痛苦，而Ace是个温柔心软的傻瓜。_ **

“等等——”Ace忍不住再一次出声，Sabo本以为会听到关于心软和傻瓜的辩争，结果却出乎意料，“为什么还是逃不过被老头子收养的命运？”Sabo听了眨眨眼，反问道：“不然Ace和Sabo怎么做Luffy的兄弟？再说当初决定离开孤儿院是你对我说Garp其实没那么糟糕，我还记着呢。”Ace于是脸红地咧出一个假笑。

** _三个人自由地生活了一段时间，直到Sabo被自己的父亲发现踪迹，用Ace和Luffy的性命威胁他回到他注定的笼子里。Sabo顺从了，Luffy哭着让Ace把他找回来，Ace为了避免唯一的弟弟再次陷入危险，于是骗他说Sabo也许回去会过得更好，但Ace知道这是假话。果然，没过多久，Sabo给两个兄弟留下一封信，找到船独自出海，可惜刚离岛便遇到意外事故，船沉了，Sabo也消失了。_ **

Ace沉默了一会，闷闷地说：“我不喜欢这个故事。”

Sabo摸摸鼻子，“其实我还没讲完... ...”

Ace抬高音量盖住对方的话，“如果是我，我一定去找你，我会把Luffy藏在安全的地方，找到你再把你带走，然后我们三个一起出海。如果你掉进海里，我去救你，大海没底的，又冷又黑，我不拉你，你怎么上得来？”

Sabo的手被拽得生疼，躲不开Ace的视线，Sabo觉得喉咙发紧，好像真呛水了似的，便敷衍地扯开嘴角，“...只不过是个故事。”Ace也觉得这股情绪来得莫名其妙，但不由自主地说：“你说过有可能是真的。”他执拗起来Sabo拧不过，只能拍拍黑发青年紧绷的拳头说：“别急呀，雨没停，故事也没讲完。”

Ace终于乖乖松手，换成交出上半身重量、靠上他肩膀的姿势，气鼓鼓地仿佛要一股脑讨回刚刚情绪失控的窘态。Sabo裸露的皮肤被黑色的头发蹭过，又刺又痒，像挠到了他心里。

** _被留下的Ace拿着Sabo的信找了个没人的地方大哭一场，回去后和Luffy决定在十七岁的时候出海，要把Sabo没实现的梦想一起背负。他们长大了，Ace比Luffy先出海，大海上什么都有，什么都能包容，Ace找到了如同家人一样亲密的伙伴，也不再执着响亮的名声，因为他逐渐知道自己真正想要的是什么。_ **

** _不幸的是，血缘中的罪恶没有放过Ace，他被判定有罪，抓进监狱等待公开处刑。Luffy和Ace的伙伴冒着对抗全世界的危险来救他，但Ace最后还是为了保护Luffy而死。Ace到死都不知道Sabo当年沉船后被救起，重伤失去记忆，这场风波过后在报纸上看到相关报道他才记起所有事。_ **

“希望我死前留下无悔的笑和惊心动魄的故事。”Ace慢慢地说，突然回过神仿佛没意识到自己说了什么，晃着Sabo不满地说：“为什么这个Ace和Sabo的故事这么惨？！一般故事的结局不都是从此他们过上了幸福的生活吗？不行，赶紧换一个重新讲！”

Sabo妥协在他耍赖般坚持不懈地骚扰之下，“知道啦知道啦，别晃了，你还想不想听！”

** _Sabo在报纸上看到Ace即将被公开处刑的消息，刺激之下恢复了记忆，于是他及时赶到救下了危险中的Ace和Luffy，三人平安离开。重聚的兄弟来到一座隐蔽的小岛上，各自讲述分别多年的经历，分享笑容和眼泪。不久之后他们重新起航，实现了自己最终的梦想，回到故事开始的地方，从此过上了自由又幸福的生活。_ **

“满意了吗？”Sabo无奈地笑着问。

Ace坐起来，表情喜怒难辨，沉思片刻说：“要不我给你讲一个？你先闭上眼睛。”Sabo好笑又怀疑地看着他，Ace失去耐心，直接伸手捂住Sabo的眼睛，感到手心被对方睫毛刷了两下便没了动静。

** _Ace和Sabo偶尔在航线中相遇，一定去对方的船上通宵开宴会，讲讲最近的冒险故事，酒喝多了两人躺在甲板上吹海风降温。Sabo趁着视野好、口齿不清地教Ace辨认天空中肉眼可见的星座，Ace嫌他啰得像个老头子，扯过他的衣领大声宣布我要亲你了——_ **

Ace停下，一阵风填补了话语突然断掉的旖旎留白，Sabo的心也因Ace刚刚的话差点跳出胸腔，他在黑暗视线中舔舔发干的嘴唇，哑着嗓子问：“然后呢？”

“我要亲你了，Sabo。”Ace充满笑意的声音在距离他很近的地方重新响起，Sabo明白过来的下一秒嘴唇上就压下来另一个温软的东西。他们在一座不知年代、迷失在错乱的时间和空间的神社里亲吻对方，围合的花香浓郁热烈带着灼热的温度，不然为什么他们同时在发抖，仿佛真的变成故事里那对彼此错过的主人公？

“所以，我们从此过上了幸福的生活？”Sabo在过多的激动和快乐中头晕目眩地问。

Ace看上去不比他冷静多少，“谁能定义我们的幸福生活是什么样子的？不管身处怎样的世界，我们始终会去追寻自己想要的。”

“是的。”Sabo叹息地说，“至少我此刻毫无遗憾。”


End file.
